Love Potion number Seven
by Animeguitar96
Summary: After taking a job for an old Potion Maker, Levy begins to get into Potion Making and creates the world's first real working Love Potion! But what happens when Juvia steals it? Will they be able to find a cure for everyone in time? Multiple pairings Gajevy, Nalu, ElfEver, Gruvia, Jerza, Maxroom, etc, Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I had this in my mind for a LONG time.. I couldn't come up with a good way to tell it but after watching "The Terror of The Invisible Lucy" with my mom one night on Fairy Tail night (our Saturday nights) so this is a multi-pairing story. there's gonna be ALOT of Gajevy (or Gale what can I say, I'm a fan of that one, I'm in that ship and ain't leaving anytime soon hahaha) Also there will be a lot of crack-shipping , enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Potion #7<strong>

**Chapter 1: A Few Weeks Worth of Work.**

It was two weeks since Fairy Tail won The Grand Magic Games and boy were there job requests! Every member of Fairy Tail was busy with working on a quest in order to get more money into the guild and a larger paycheck in the mages' pockets. One group in particular was taking more job offers than usual. That group was Team Shadow Gear; the backbone team of Fairy Tail. For some reason; ever since The Grand Magic Games, Jet and Droy have been wanting to prove how powerful they can truly be... Only to have Levy go ahead and rescue their rear-ends in the end.

One day, Shadow Gear was exhausted from their constant jobs and decided to take a simpler job. The job was to help an age old potions master and get him ingredients that are in the area. With the job finished, the Potions Master gave Shadow Gear their pay. After returning to Fairy Tail, Levy began to grow a major curiosity about potions making and decided to give it a try. A week had passed and barely anyone in Fairy Tail had seen Levy, the only time she was seen was during meal times. Getting close to two weeks, Fairy Tail was starting to worried about Levy, barely anyone has seen her! Erza couldn't take it anymore; whatever that girl was doing it could wait.

"Levy are you in there?" Erza asked out loud while pounding on the door.

"I'm fine!" Levy screamed from behind the door "Just busy, that's all!" Erza raised an eyebrow to that answer.

"I'm coming in!" Before she could burst her way in, a large explosion occurred. It didn't blast the door down, but it was powerful enough to move the door slightly.

"Levy!" Erza screamed. She then kicked the door off its hinges and searched the now grayish black smokey room. A large coughing fit was heard but soon the smoke cleared when the fire alarm sprinklers went off in Levy's room.

"Good thing I put a water-proof spell on all my books." Levy sighed. Erza at that moment re-quipped into a poncho to protect herself from the sprinklers. She looked around the room and noticed Levy's work desk now filled with potion making supplies instead of books and papers and all the books near her desk were put far away from her desk.

"What happened?" a voice asked. The two girls looked behind them to find Wendy along with Carla, Juvia, Laki and EverGreen.

"Juvia was cooking Gray cookies for Gray-sama when Juvia heard a blast!" Juvia panicked while holding her mixing bowl filled with sugar-cookie dough.

"It's ok girls." Levy replied "I spilled some Dragon Lily juice and it caused an explosion, nothing serious."

"Levy, you've been cooped up in your room for almost two weeks." said Laki "What have you been doing?"

"I got into potion making!" Levy smiled " I've been working on a potion that no potion maker in history was capable of accomplishing!"

"What would that be?" asked Erza. Levy smiled; she was going to keep it a secret until she was sure it worked but, what the heck, these were her friends she had nothing to hide from them!

"A love potion!" the girls raised their eyebrows.

"A love potion?" asked Wendy "I never heard of a love potion that actually worked."

"Neither have I." Erza replied to Wendy "That last 'love potion' we had was when Juvia tried to use this potion on Gray but it turned out to make everyone think of something as their rival."

Juvia shrugged "It was the worst potion Juvia ever bought." she replied.

"Well not this time!" Levy replied " I used the correct ingredients that have always been used in love potions but their was one key flaw that other potion makers never added into their potions."

"What would that be?" EverGreen asked while cleaning her glasses for a moment.

"The magic of someone whose in love." The girls glanced at each other.

"Does it work?" asked Wendy.

"I was just about to find out before the explosion." Levy said. She motioned for all the girls to go to the couches in her room and put the cage filled with two mice; one male and one female onto the coffee table. Levy then took a small water dish and walked over to her desk. There, she pulled out a large flask filled with a very bright pink liquid, took an eyedropper and added a few drops of the pink mixture into the dish of water. The water turned a very light pinkish hue. Levy then walked over to the cage and put the water dish down into the cage.

The girls watched as the male and female mice began to drink the water when suddenly, they stared at each other before dropping what they were doing, getting on their hind legs and began to make out. The two mice battled with their tongues before stopping, and headed to the little hut meant for them to sleep in and burying the entry way shut. The girls stared at that scene wide-eyed; that was unexpected.

"I would say the potion is a major success." EverGreen muttered. Suddenly, they began to hear squeaking noises, Carla flew above Wendy and covered her ears. She was the most innocent out of all of them and had the best hearing out of all the girls.

"Juvia wants the same action those mice are getting with Gray-sama." Juvia muttered under her breath.

"I'm glad it works but I think it's a little too strong." Levy explained "That was only two drops while it was in water so it was watered down the whole time. Just imagine if it was taken straight or worse..."

"What could be worse than taking it straight?" asked Laki.

"Taking it with a fermented product such as beer. If it's mixed with something fermented the potion will ferment as well and Mavis knows what could happen if that potion ferments."

Juvia suddenly began to imagine how if she put this in Gray's beer he would suddenly fall for her and refuse to leave her side. They would be married and have children, and grow old together.

"It seems this potion could be dangerous to anyone who even takes a drop of it." Carla said.

"Well this was tested on mice but a drop straight from the bottle would cause temporary infatuation." Levy reasoned.

"I think it's best you go to The Magic Council first thing tomorrow and have the potion shown."

"I agree with you Carla." Levy smiled wearily "It would be best, but I was thinking of perfecting it before taking it to The Council." Juvia's eyes widened for a moment.

_Juvia must not let this happen! _She thought _Juvia must get that potion to Gray-sama immediately!_

"Well, I applaud you for your hard work Levy," smiled Erza "Let's get you out of your room, you look like you could use some fresh air." Levy smiled and all the girls left the room leaving Juvia, last.

_That potion will be Juvia's!_ She mentally screamed before leaving.

* * *

><p>That night, Levy took a nice hot shower and then replaced the bottle the love potion was in with a clear hear-shaped bottle with a red crystal cap. Levy then created a label with the words <em><strong>Love Potion #7<strong>_ onto the bottle. She smiled at the potion obviously proud with her work.

"Better get some rest." she muttered. Levy then walked over to her bed and crawled into bed. The only source of light was her night-stand's lamp which she clapped twice and shut it off. The night light in her room turned on at that moment.

* * *

><p>While in her deep sleep, water began to seep through the crevice between the front door and the floor. The water stopped and formed into a figure, it was Juvia.<p>

"Juvia must be careful." she said to herself in a low whisper. Juvia opened her little bag and then gently took the potion and put it into her bag. She had to be careful when she got this back to her room. Before she changed form, Juvia began to hear more squeaking noises. Those mice were still at it? While she stared at the cage, she noticed the male mouse dig himself out and go for the water dish. When he took another lap, the mouse stared at Juvia while she waved hello and he left to finish his business.

_So far that mouse has gotten more than Juvia ever had. _Juvia thought to herself before changing form and leaving Levy's room with the potion.


	2. Chapter 2: Cana's Famous Beer

Author's note: Chapter 2! Things are going to get freaky in this chapter! Well I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2: Cana's Famous Beer<strong>

"AAAHHHH!" a scream pierced through the quiet morning at Fairy Hills. Erza busted down the door (again) of the room where the scream came from.

"Levy!" Erza screamed "What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Levy was searching frantically around the room. Papers were flying all over the place, the books were levitating temporarily over the shelves in order for her to look at the contents behind the shelves before they went back to their spots.

"Where is it?" Levy kept rambling "Where could it be?"

"Levy! What is it?! I heard you scream!" Wendy said while running into the room. She was wearing a cute pair of pajamas with pictures of adorable dragons on it. She was also carrying Carla in her usual fashion.

"The Love Potion!" Levy screamed "It's gone!" The girls gasped "I put it on my desk last night! How did this happen?"

"Someone must of broke in while we were asleep." Wendy reasoned.

"I agree with Wendy." Erza replied "But I'm surprised the alarm didn't go off, so it could be one of the residents."

Juvia was around the corner listening to the whole conversation, she held the potion to her chest. She had to fix this and quickly. Juvia ran to her room and took out a similar bottle and then made a liquid similar to the love potion. She closed the bottle and ran to Levy's room.

"Juvia found it!" she screamed "Juvia was on her way to the guild when she found the potion on the floor! The theif must have dropped it when they were escaping." Levy grabbed the potion and smiled at Juvia.

"Thank you so much Juvia!" Levy smiled "You're the best!" Juvia smiled and left to head to the guild.

* * *

><p>"Ok we got the water boiled and our malt and hops mixed together." Mira smiled. Her and Cana were making beer; since Cana was known as Fairy Tail's biggest drinker in history, Cana always had that deep curiosity and wonder about what it would be like to make her own beer. So, Cana bought a Make Your Own Beer Kit with the money she made on her last mission. Fortunately, Mira was kind enough to lend a hand to her long time friend.<p>

"It looks great so far!" Mira smiled "We should make beer more often!" Juvia began to walk into the guild holding the bottle of Love Potion in her hands and making sure no one was going to see it. Unbeknownst to her, the label on the bottle fell off and fell under the crevis of the bar; never to be seen.

"It looks great," Cana frowned "But I feel something's missing from it." Mira looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What could be missing?" asked Mira "We got our malt, hops, cold water, boiled water and yeast! There can't be anything missing to it!"

"Well, it's my first beer and I want it to be special." Cana replied "I want to make it taste different from the other beers the guild buys."

"Like what?"

"Maybe a fruity flavor to it, or a spice to make ya feel good I don't know." Cana replied.

"Hi guys!" Juvia smiled. She walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Oh! Hi Juvia!" Mira smiled "Glad you're here! I need your help!"

"What can Juvia do?" she asked while putting down the bottle she was carrying.

"It's a busy day today at the guild and we're short staffed! Can you help out please?"

"Juvia would love to!" Juvia then got up and left the bottle of Love potion on the table.

Cana looked from behind the counter at the potion.

"What's this?" she asked herself. Cana picked up the bottle and shook it a bit.

_ It looks like fruit juice._ She thought. Cana then opened the bottle and took a whiff _Smells really nice. Definitely not a perfume._ Suddenly, an idea came to Cana _This is it! This is what my beer is missing! I'm sure Juvia won't mind I'll buy her a new bottle of this when the beer's finished. _Cana then ran to the pot filled with the wort and added the contents of the bottle to the wort, unknowing it was a Love Potion.

"Mira!" Cana yelled "I'm going to add the yeast to the wort!"

"Ok!" she screamed from across the guild. At that moment, Cana poured the mixture into a large barrel and sprinkled the yeast into the mixture. She then plugged the barrel up and brought it downstairs to the guild's basement. Juvia walked back to the spot where she left the potion and noticed the entire bottle was empty.

_W-where's the love potion?!_ Juvia screamed mentally _Someone used the love potion before Juvia! Oh no, this is horrible! Now Gray-sama will never love Juvia! J-Juvia must set things right! She must go find Levy-chan and apologize! _Juvia ran out of the guild to find Levy as soon as possible; she had to confess and apologize.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed and Juvia was not able to get a hold of Levy once. Either Levy was on a mission, reading or taken by her teammates, Lucy or Gajeel. Meanwhile after the two week mark, Cana got extra beer bottles from the recycling bin, cleaned them out and added a tbsp of sugar to each bottle before closing adding the wort and closing the caps up so they could turn to pure alcohol. When the third and final week was up, Cana gathered the guys of Fairy Tail and lined them up at the bar, they even had Porylusica nearby just to be safe.<p>

"Ok boys today's the day!" Cana cheered "Today is the day Cana's Famous Beer is served! Who wants some?"

"I'm all fired up! Hit me with a round!" Natsu screamed.

"Keep it down flame breath!" Gray hissed "I'll take a round."

"As long as it don't kill me I'll try it." huffed Gajeel.

"We'll take some!" Jet and Droy said in unison.

"I'll have a bottle." Makarov said with a smile. He was trying to be supportive of Cana but after being alive for 88 years and surviving so much, this beer just might kill him.

"Hit us up with a round!" Laxus said with Freed and Bixlow by his side.

"I'll try some!" Macao said with Wakaba by his side.

"What the heck! Give me some!" Romeo replied

"Don't you dare young man!" Macao screamed

"Me too!" Happy said with a happy look on his face.

"It wouldn't hurt to try some." PantherLily smiled. Cana grabbed as many bottles as she could and dished them out to all the guys. They opened the caps up and took a few sips of the drink.

"It has an interesting flavor to it." Gray said surprised.

"What's in this stuff anyhow?" asked Natsu.

"Ah!" Cana wagged her finger "It's a secret ingredient I will never share!"

"I'll say it's something." a voice said which was discovered to be Jellal.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cana.

"Paying a visit to Erza of course." Jellal smiled without looking at Cana "Your buddy Bacchus is going to be here soon I heard."

"Baccchus?!" Cana said surprised.

"Yeah he heard about the beer and wants to give it a try for himself."

The girls then walked into the guild with shopping bags; They wanted to have a girls day out which they invited Cana too only to have her turn it down. The moment they walked in, the guys looked at the girls dead in the eye. In unison; they all blushed.

"Since when did Juvia look so... beautiful?" Gray asked himself outloud.

"Luce," Natsu muttered while staring at the blonde spirit mage.

"Carla looks even more beautiful today!" Happy smiled.

"I agree with you." Lily replied. Gajeel stared at Levy for a long time. Something about her was just so... attractive.

"Levy." he whispered under his breath. Jet and Droy just stared at their teammate. All the men stared at the women who walked in, Romeo stared at Wendy, Elfman at EverGreen, Makarov stared at Porlyusica, Laxus,Macao and Wakaba at MiraJane, The men of the ThunderGod Tribe at Juvia,and for some reason Max stared at the broom.

"How's the beer boys?" Erza asked. No answer; they just kept staring at whoever they were staring at "Boys! I'm asking you all a question!"

"I-it was amazing Erza!" Jellal said suddenly snapping out of his daze. When he broke the silence, the men and Cana began to snap out of whatever state they were in and drank more of the beer.

"It sounds delicious." Lucy said "Got any left?"

"Just ran out." Cana said sadly. Natsu, who was staring at Lucy again suddenly walked over to her; he stared at her with gentle yet curious eyes. He was close; too close for Lucy's comfort.

_What is he up too? _Lucy asked herself.

"Um, Natsu?" she asked.

"Why do you smell so good?" Natsu asked her. He began to lean in closer to Lucy, the whole time he was staring at her lips. Their lips were just about to touch when suddenly, Lucy siezed up; her cheeks turned a bright pink and she suddenly backed away.

"I-I just realized I left my stove running!" she said "Sorry Natsu! Got to go!" At that moment, she ran out of the guild.

Natsu watched as she left the guild, his still heart thumping like a jack rabbit. Natsu immediately ran and grabbed a pen and paper and began to write something down.

"Happy," he called when he finished "can you come over here?"

"What's up?" asked his Exceed companion.

"Can you drop this off to Lucy's house?"

"I can't." Happy blushed "I already made plans today."

"It will be quick! I'll give you some fish if you do."

"Aye sir!" with that said, Happy took Natsu's letter and left the guild.


	3. Chapter 3: Complicated

Authors Note: Ok chapter 3, here everyone gets separate chapters to show off the different couples and whatnot (Gale, Nalu, Laxana/Miraxus, Gruvia, etc.)I plan to show off the couples in separate chapters then make one chapter that intertwines them all together, I'll also be leaving clues in the chapters that give hints on the future of this story. And if your wondering, yes I do know about beer making. I looked up up one day when I was bored. Wort is what they call beer before bottling. When you bottle it you have to add a little sugar into each bottle. That's when it turns to beer cause the yeast in the beer eats the sugar. Well, on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Complicated.<strong>

Lucy ran as fast as she could to her apartment. _What happened back there? _Lucy asked herself _Natsu almost kissed me! Oh God, it's that time where I thought he liked me all over again!_ She ran to her apartment's door, opened it and slammed it shut. She ran to her apartment room, locked the door, locked the windows and blocked the chimney. Her breathing was heavy and labored; she really did a lot of work just now.

She looked around her apartment in case Natsu was there; no sign of him. Lucy then sighed and walked over to her bed and fell straight down on it. What was up with Natsu today? She never saw him act like that before. Well, it must be that time of year or something?

* * *

><p>Lucy then decided to grab her book on dragons that she borrowed from Levy a few days ago, her book-bath lounge and a nice bubble bath soap she bought a few days ago. She then proceeded to fill her tub up with warm water and then added the bubble bath soap into it. She watched as different colored bubbles filled the room and flew away; this was going to be a nice bath. She stripped herself down and walked right into the bathtub. Lucy then got the book and book-bath lounge ready and began to read about dragon slayers.<p>

"Let's see." Lucy murmured "Dragon slayers are taught the same magic as a dragon by a dragon. Some things such as magic, appearance in Dragon Force and senses are highly similar to that of an actual dragon. When Dragon Mating season comes around, a dragon slayer will feel the same effects as that of an... actual... dragon." Lucy didn't like that sentence one bit.

"Does this mean... Natsu's in heat?!" Lucy's face suddenly turned a bright cherry red and she dunked her head under the water of the bath. She held her breath and head under the water for three minutes before going up for air.

"Hi Lucy!" Happy suddenly said while floating in her bathtub with her. Wait, Happy?! Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What are you doing here cat?!" She screamed. Happy got out of the bath and grabbed two towels.

"Natsu sent me." the Exceed shrugged.

"I locked the doors and everything!"

"Not the toilet though." Lucy suddenly shivered at the very thought of Happy coming through the toilet; poor cat _needed_ a bath.

"Fine!" Lucy said "You can bathe here, but why did Natsu send you here?"

"To give you a letter." Happy replied while rummaging through his bag "Here." He handed Lucy the letter which she read to herself:

"_ Lucy,_

_I'm sorry about what happened back at The Guild. Meet me at the cherry blossom orchard at six o'clock in five days. I want to talk to you._

_-Natsu._"

Lucy blinked owlishly at the letter; This was unusual.

"Hey Lucy!" Happy suddenly asked "Do you have any fish?"

"Uh yeah I just went to the market earlier today." Lucy replied "I have a fish in the fridge."

"Can I have it?"  
>"Well I know you like fish-"<p>

"It's not for me."

"Who is it for then?"

"Carla!"

"Happy," Lucy said while grabbing a towel and draining her bath "You know Carla isn't very fond of fish. Get her something she likes, maybe flowers?"

"Flowers?" Happy said with a lopsided head.

"Yeah, girls love flowers. Or Maybe a box of her favorite tea? She does like tea."

"Lucy you're a genius!" Happy flew up to the blonde spirit mage and hugged her. He then opened the window up and flew straight out. Lucy smiled as Happy left; Exceed love. For Happy's sake, she hoped Carla did feel the same about him.

Lucy then proceeded to get dressed into a simple pair of pajamas and find something to wear for her meeting with Natsu. Wait, why was she finding something to wear? She didn't know why he needed her to meet with him! Lucy sunk to the floor and held her hands to her cheeks. What was going on with her? It was getting too complicated.

* * *

><p>Natsu was in a golden field of rye, looking around. He noticed a beautiful sunset coming across the field making it that much more beautiful.<p>

_"Natsu!" _He heard a voice call him. He looked in front of him and discovered across the field was Lucy. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that showed a considerate amount of her clevage, her hair was down with a slight side ponytail and she was barefoot.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. He studied her and tears fell from his eyes; she was beautiful. Lucy then ran across the field of rye over to Natsu and into his arms as he swung her around. Natsu held her close to him and was going to close the distance between them.

_"Natsu?" _she suddenly said.

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu whispered huskily.

_"Natsu!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Natsu!" <strong>_

Natsu snapped out of his dream and found Erza screaming at him.

"Wake up!" she screamed "We going to go on a job or not?"

"Ugh. Can't Erza." Natsu groaned while rubbing his eyes "I got plans for later today."

"Fine." Erza said "I'll ask someone else." The Requip mage then walked off to find someone who was willing to go on a mission with her. Natsu then slumped down on the table, took a gulp of his beer and let his thoughts trail off to that of Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Week: GALEGajevy Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nights Like These

Author's note: Chapter 4 everyone! Now This is a Shadow Gear/Gajevy chapter. I plan to fan this story out a lot longer than most of my stories. Basically this whole week I've been doing nothing but school, drawing, and writing stories. I got a two-shot coming out Thanksgiving and one for The Holidays on it's way in the near future. And I'm going to answer a few questions/ comments that mostly caught my attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi of the sand:<strong> Right now, I'm not too sure about it, This is my first rated M full fledged story so I'm kind of trying to break the walls down a bit for myself. I hope you (and everyone reading this) understand but I would like to take baby steps when writing the chapters out. So be expecting a few limes here and there and when I feel comfortable enough, I'll write a lemon.

**Warshire: **I try to make the chapters longer but my word pad on my computer malfunctoned when I was writing _World's Apart_ and I now have a problem with spell check and how many words I type out a chapter. To be honest, I'm glad I got that thing out of my computer cause it was really messing my computer up badly. Lol but thanks for the compliment.

**BRSXANE: **Don't worry, I got a great plan for this story's future. ;)

But all and all, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Nights Like These.<strong>

"Levy-Chan," Jet suddenly said "Can I get you a seat?"

"No!" Droy suddenly interupted "I'll get Levy a seat!" Levy watched as the two ShadowGear males began to argue.

"Guys! Guys!" Levy cut "I can get a seat for myself!" Levy walked over to the table and soon sat herself down. Levy then opened the book she was reading and began to read again.

"Can I get you a drink Levy-chan?" asked Droy.

"No I'll get her a drink!" Jet screamed.

"It's the same with you!"

"Oh for the love of-" Levy cut herself off "Mira! One pink lemonade please!" Mira walked over to the tiny script mage and gave her the desired drink.

For the rest of time being while Levy read her book, Jet and Droy each turned a page for her when she was done; this was getting annoying to Levy. The sun soon began to set and Levy decided she had enough of Jet and Droy's constant annoyance. She closed her book and began to walk to the door.

"I'll walk you home Levy!" Jet smiled.

"No! I will!" Droy screamed. And the fifthteenth argument of the day broke out. Levy sighed and just left the guild. The night was somewhat chilly; the cold air slightly nipped at Levy's skin. She really should of brought a jacket with her.

* * *

><p><em>What was up with Jet and Droy?<em> She thought to herself _They seemed more affectionate to me than usual. I'm sure it will pass. I wonder if the bookstore has any new books? _She happily walked to the Magnolia BookStore hoping to get a new book in order to clear her head. Before she could even walk through the door; something in the window caught her eye.

It was a book; not just any book. An entire encyclopdiea/magic book on Solid Script Magic. Levy's eyes sparkled when she saw the book. She heard books like these are very rare. She could learn new spells for her magic for weeks. She could also learn the orgin of her magic! But there was one thing standing in her way; the price.

"One hundred thousand Jewles!" Levy screamed "I can't afford that!" Levy sighed; what was she going to do? She had a monthly budget! Maybe she could skip a month's rent? No, her book addiction wasn't bad enough to consider something as that. Maybe she could get more jobs this months. But was it worth it for that price? Yes it was! This is a book that's extremely rare! There are only ten in the known universe!

Levy sighed. Maybe it was best to wait for the price to drop until she could buy it. Seeing this book in the window suddenly made her not interested in going into the bookstore today; she doubted any of the books there could wave her interest from that one in the window. Her stomach suddenly grumbled; she forgot to eat at the guild.

"Wonder if that Chinease food restaraunt is still open." Levy mumbled to herself. With that said, Levy left the front of the bookstore and headed straight for Magnolia's Moon. Unbeknownst that someone was following her.

* * *

><p>Levy soon arrived at Magnolia Moon and ordered her meal. She enjoyed it peacfully and watched the Koi Pond Waterfall that was near her table. But Levy couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched; as if someone was watching her. She quickly finished her meal, payed her bill and left the restaraunt.<p>

She walked down the dark street, looking at the building lights. Levy just couldn't shake that feeling of her being watched. Levy decided to stop and look around; who was following her?

"Oi." a voice whispered in her ear. Levy jolted for a second and looked behind her; there shadowing right over her, was Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Levy sqeaked "You really scared me."

"Gotta be more careful Shrimp." he smirked "Never know when I could sneak up on ya gihihi."

"Well I do need to head home so I'll see you tomo-"

"Mind if I walk you home...Levy?" Levy's eyes widened, Gajeel **never** once called her Levy; only when it was considered an emergancy.

"Y-yeah of course you can walk me home." she said with a blush across her cheeks. They began to walk side by side on their way to Fairy Hills. Surprisingly, Gajeel took Levy's hand and held it in his own. Levy looked and noticed him intertwine his fingers with hers.

Whats gotten into him? She never seen Gajeel act like this in her entire life. They soon reached the gates of Fairy Hills and Levy unraveled her hand from Gajeel's.

"W-well," she blushed "This is my stop." Gajeel looked at her for a moment, and gave her a small smile...wait, smile?!

"Thanks for taking me home Gajeel." Gajeel suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Glad I could help you Shrimp." He hugged her tighter and dug his nose into her hair and deeply inhaled. He loved her scent, he didn't know why but it was so... comforting.

"Gajeel?" she said interuppting his thoughts "You ok?"

"Never been better." he whispered. He then leaned into her ear and whispered "You, over my place in five days. Be there." with that said, he gave her a kiss on the cheek "G'night Shrimp." He gave her one more hug and walked away. Levy stood there in a daze while she watched him leave.

She snapped out of her daze and walked into Fairy Hills with a blank expression. When she reached her apartment, she closed the door, turned her back on it and slid down the wall. Her face turned the brightest shade of red it could go. She couldn't believe it; Gajeel held her hand, hugged her twice, invited her over to his house, and kissed her cheek! What is going on around here? First Jet and Droy were acting more lovey dovey to her and now Gajeel? Levy sighed. Right now it didn't matter, Gajeel invited her over to his place! She ran to her bath and took a bath then looked in her closet on what to wear for that Friday.

**Next Week: A Gruvia Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5:Rain Of Love

Author's note: Here we are! Chapter 5! Hope ya enjoy it! Oh Btw, this is a Gruvia chapter. Freed and Bixlow make an apperance as well.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 5: The Rain of Love.<strong>

It started to rain around two O'clock at the guild. Juvia watched the rain as it dropped on the ground. It reminded her of the rain that would follow her during her Phantom Lord days. It plagued her for years on end without ever stopping. No matter how she prayed, or sewn Teru teru bozu dolls it just wouldn't stop.

Then Gray came along; and the rain...finally, stopped. For the first time in her life, Juvia saw sunlight. That's when she realized that Gray was the only one who could bring sunlight into her life.

Juvia sat at her chair at the guild and drank her glass of water, it's been an hour since her Love Rival had left and Levy was trying to keep Jet and Droy at bay.

She stared at the scene The Shadow Gear team was creating. If only she could get one minute with Levy. Juvia needed to confess her guilt and apologize for stealing that Love Potion. She witnessed Levy get up and leave for the bathroom. Juvia sighed and got up from her chair, unknowing that someone or some people were watching her from afar.

* * *

><p>She left the guild close to three, the rain stopped and was predicted to continue at around four maybe five o'clock. All Juvia wanted was to just head to her quiet spot and try to ease herself of her guilt. She sat at the river's edge and watched how the water flowed away freely.<p>

"Juvia," said a voice "fancy seeing you here." she looked behind her and found Freed making his way over to her.

"Oh! Freed-san!" Juvia said with wide eyes "What brings Freed-san here?"

"To see you." he smiled, Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"To see Juvia?" Freed then sat down right next to her.

"Why wouldn't I want to see my favorite Water Mage?" Juvia was speechless.

"B-but-"

"But?" asked Freed.

"Juvia always thought Freed-san hated her!" Freed now raised his eyebrow.

"Why would I?"

"F-Freed- san once called Juvia Phantom Girl." She then looked down at the river with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry for that." Freed replied "I wasn't in my right mind back then." he then surprisingly gave the water mage a hug.

"Hey!" a gravely voice suddenly said. The two looked behind them to find Bixlow with his 'babies' "What do you think you're doing with her?!"

"Well what does it look like Bixlow?" Freed screamed "I'm spending the time with the woman I love!"

"L-love!?" Juvia shrieked.

"You wish pal!" Bixlow screamed "She's mine!"

_"Mine! Mine! Mine! She's mine!" _Bixlows babies repeated. The two men continued their argument for five minutes. It was getting more and more heated by the minute and eventually, punches were thrown.

Juvia was frightened by the sight and knew what she had to do; she needed to find The Master. She ran from their sight and ran back to Fairy Tail, hoping to find Makarov there but before she could even reach the doors of Fairy Tail, someone grabbed her and pulled her to the nearest tree. She tried to struggle but whoever was holding her had a good grip.

"Shhh it's ok." said the voice, Juvia stopped struggling when she heard the voice.

"G-Gray-sama?" she questioned.

"You guessed right." Gray chuckled, he let her go and she turned around to look at him.

"Gray-sama, what are you doing here?" Juvia asked.

"I saw the fight between Freed and Bixlow." he explained "So I went to help you." Juvia couldn't help but blush at that statement.

"That is so kind of Gray-sama!"

"Care to go on a walk with me?" Juvia nodded and began to walk with him.

They looked at the sky and noticed the grey clouds returning.

"Looks like it's gonna rain again." said Gray.

"Yeah," Juvia sighed "Juvia remembers when it was always raining."

"It was raining back then huh?"

"W-what?"

"The day we met, it was raining then?"

"Yeah it was."

"I remember cause the rain made you stand out more. The rain makes you prettier than usual." Juvia's cheeks turned red when she heard that, not once in her life did she hear such a compliment.

Thunder soon was heard and the two looked up in the sky.

"This way!" Gray screamed. He grabbed Juvia's hand and headed to a nearby apartment. The moment they entered the apartment, Juvia suddenly realized how cold it truly was. She then realized it was Gray's house. _Gray-sama's home! _She mentally screamed _I'm in Gray-sama's home!_

"You cold?" Gray asked.

"A-a little." Juvia replied. Gray nodded and walked over to a fire place that looked as if it hasn't been used in quite sometime.

"I perfer the cold. Being an Ice Mage and all." He chucked wood into the fire place, added some paper and struck a match and lit the wood and paper in the fire place.

"The fire place came with the house." Gray explained "I don't use it much. Only on a rare occasion." Juvia nodded to his explination and she looked around the room.

"Gray-sama's home looks very nice!" she smiled. Gray returned the smile.

"Thanks." he said "It took a lot of work but I can call it home." he walked over to the couch and patted at the seat for Juvia which she took.

"Care for some tea?" he asked to which she nodded eagerly. He left for the kitchen and soon returned with some surprisingly warm tea and a beer for himself "I usually drink my tea cold." he took a sip out of his beer. Juvia studied the tea that Gray gave her. _Gray-sama gave Juvia this tea! _she thought _This is his tea of love!_

Love, _**love **_The Love Potion! She needed to find Levy and tell her about The Love Potion! Oh God, the guilt was starting to eat away at her again.

"Everything ok?" Gray asked.

"N-no Gray-sama." Juvia sighed "Just a lot on Juvia's mind."

"Let me handle that." And surprisingly, he leaned in and kissed her straight on the lips.

"G-Gray-sama?!" Juvia squeaked and he began to kiss her neck.

"You smell amazing." Gray told her "I want to be with you."

"Gray-sama..." Juvia managed to whisper. Suddenly, Gray got off the couch, put down his beer on the coffee table and got onto the floor on one knee.

"Juvia," he began while holding her hand "I know I always rejected you in the past, and I want to tell you I'm sorry for that, I never realized what an amazing, beautiful and smart woman you really are. And a great cook too!" Juvia's face was turning red quicker than ever, if this keeps going on she was going to liquify on the spot "So I'm asking you right now.." He took his hand away from hers and put his two hands together and closed his eyes.

Ice crystals began to spill out of his hands while he clenched his right hand tighter. Finally, a sound only ice could make was heard and Gray un-clenched his hands. In the palm of his hand was a ring, made of pure ice; _**his ice.**_ It was 3 dimensional and the suppose to be gem in the center of the ring was in the shape of a water-droplet.

"This is a temporary one until I get a real one." Gray explained while sliding the ring onto her left ring finger "Will you marry me Juvia Lockser?" Juvia's whole face was red by now. How long had she waited for this day? Days, months, years? She didn't know, but she knew she couldn't screw this up.

"Yes!" She squealed "Yes Gray-sama! Juvia will marry you!"

Maybe she can tell Levy san the truth after everything, because right now; she was planning her wedding with her beloved Gray. Maybe this rain storm was a good thing. This rain storm she could call, her Rain of Love.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Week: A Jerza Chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Hot Springs

Author's note: Well Chapter 6, this is a Jerza chapter, enjoy!Not only that, I'm finally getting off my lazy butt and making a cover photo for my first story: _**Fairy Tail In: Beauty and The Beast**_!By the way, this chapter was basically based on Rboz's drawing. Ps. Slight nudity is involved in this chapter, maybe a little limish idk hahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Hot Springs.<strong>

Night had fallen on the skies of Magnolia, the starry night sky shined down on Erza. The glow of the beautiful moonlight made her scarlet red hair stand out more than usual. She really loved the night sky, it reminded her of her days in The Tower of Heaven. How when she was little, one of her dreams would be that she could leave that place for good and look at the starry night skies on the that she's older, and was free, one of her dreams was finally fufilled. The only other left was to learn how to ride a broom.

Erza walked out of Magnolia's cake shop and planned to head straight for the Hot Springs. Fortunately, a new one opened up a few days ago, and Erza had been dying to give them a shot. She soon arrived at the Hot Springs, payed her fee and went to the locker room.

* * *

><p>Erza soon walked out of the locker room in nothing but a complimentary fluffy white towel. She removed the towel, took a dip into the Hot Springs and sighed; this was Heaven. She never felt a Hot Spring like this before. Were there sea salts in there? Cause whatever was added into the water, it made it much more relaxing!<p>

She began to open the bottle of sake that was given to her and poured herself a small shot glass of it. She felt the alcoholic liquid burn it's way down her throat. This was normal for her on the first shot, eventually after a few more she's use to it. When finishing her third shot, she leaned back and enjoyed the hot water. Nothing like a little alone time every now and then right?

_I wonder what's been up with Natsu lately?_ Erza asked herself _He wouldn't go on that job with me today. And normally, he wants to beat up a few monsters. Maybe I'm over thinking things; he probably ate something he shouldn't of._

"Erza?" a voice broke her thoughts. She looked at where the voice came from and spotted a wide-eyed Jellal, wearing nothing but a towel on his *cough cough* _**man hood**_. He sat down with the towel still on and stared immediately at her face; trying to avoid looking at the huge ammount of her chest she was exposing.

"Jellal!" Erza squeaked with a red stain on her cheeks "What are you doing here? I-I thought you left town already."

"I decided to stay a few more days." Jellal replied "You look nice by the way."

Erza quickly covered her chest. A guild member seeing her nake was one thing; but this was Jellal! She couldn't even believe this was happening.

"I'll look away so you can get your towel on." He told her respectively. He turned his head and soon heard her get out of the hot springs and put the towel on tightly before getting back in "It's a beautiful night." She looked at him.

"I agree with you." She replied. She took her plate with Sake and handed it too him, offering him a drink which he accepted. He took a shot of the alcohol and gulped it down with ease.

"You know," he said while taking another shot "When I looked up at the sky in The Tower, it always made me think of you." Erza looked at the man surprised; did he just say that?

"How?" she asked "How did it remind you of me?"

"The Orion constellation." Jellal admitted while taking another shot "I always knew you were a warrior, so when I looked at it, I didn't see that constelation; I saw you."

Erza's face turned as red as her hair when she heard that. She suddenly began to feel dizzy; she was in the water for too long.

"I-I need to get out." she said. She managed to stumble her way out of the hot spring and grab a dry towel.

"Hold on, wait up!" Jellal screamed after drinking another shot. He sat up and grabbed Erza's hand. But by doing that, it pulled Erza back and she fell straight into the hot spring; right on top of Jellal.

"You ok?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah," Erza gulped "What about you?"

"I can manage." He looked down at Erza and stared straight into her eyes; he didn't know what it's been lately, but he's been more attracted to Erza than he normally was.

He stared down at her lips; they looked so kissable right now. Ever since he kissed her before The Grand Magic Games, he's been wanting to kiss her again and again. So he did it; he quickly moved his head and kissed her. Erza was surprised at first but soon, returned the kiss. Erza read about what to do in a lot of the novels she read so, she pulled Jellal closer and plunged her tounge into his mouth. The two wrestled for a moment and Jellal tightened his grip around her waist. His hands began to travek south to her behind when suddenly, they heard voices.

"Someone's coming!" Erza whispered. Jellal grabbed Erza and dunked both of theirselves into the water. The water was hot, but they held on until they heard those voices dissapear. When they did, they went back up for air.

"I think that was the owner." Jellal reasoned.

"Agreed, I think it's almost closing time." Erza replied "We should get out of here." Jelall nodded and got out with her. The two left their changing rooms and began to walk to Fairy Hills.

* * *

><p>"A-are you free this Saturday?" Jellal asked her.<p>

"I am." Erza replied "Why? What's on your mind?"

"Well..." Erza looked at him and noticed he was blushing "I was wondering if you would like to... hang out?"

"You mean a date?" Jellal's whole face turned red.

"I-if that's what you're insisting I mean- yes- no- I don't know-"

"Jellal." Erza said sternly before facing him "I would love to." Jellal let out a smile and suddenly grabbed her and kissed her passionately again.

"So..." Jellal said "See you five days from now?"

"Agreed." Erza smiled. The two waved their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. Erza soon arrived through the doors of Fairy Hills and noticed Levy standing there with a smile and a blush on her face.

"Hello Levy," Erza said which snapped the girl out of her thoughts and spotted Erza.

"Hi Erza." Levy smiled.

"What's on your mind?"

"I think I have a date with Gajeel this Saturday night." Erza looked at the Solid Script Mage with surprise.

"That's wonderful!" Erza smiled "I got a date with Jellal this Saturday as well."

"He finally asked you out?!" Levy asked. Erza nodded "That's wonderful! I heard from Lu-chan and Natsu just asked her out Saturday as well.

"How odd." Erza pondered "I guess it was the most avalible date. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pick my dress for the date." Erza said her goodnights to Levy and walked upstairs to her room where she found a skinny black cocktail dress before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Week: MaxRoom and Makauylsica! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: What the

Author's note: Chapter 7! This is basically an all crack shipping chapter! I decided to go with a meanwhile situation for this chapter. I felt it was the best for crack shipping hahaha. I hope you like it, this one may have a lot of **WTF **moments. By the way, the lyrics of the song belong to me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: What the..?<strong>

Porlyusica sat in her chair with a nice cup of tea in her hands. She loved her alone time, she always loved the people at Fairy Tail, but she hated humans. She never was going to admit she cared for her guild's well being. She looked at her collection of Medicines and books. There were books everywhere; Tonight would be a perfect night to clean it all up and re-organize her books and re-organize her medicinal herbs collection.

Porlyusica looked at the small clock on her work space and realized it was around 8'o clock. She let out a slight yawn and got up from her chair, now seemed like a good time to clean up a little. But before she could even go to her desk; a knock on the door was heard. It made her jump slightly. Who could it be at this hour? Whoever it was, it better be a very good emergency.

"I really hate humans." Porlyusica muttered under her breath. She opened the door and made her angriest face she could.

"What the hell do you...want?!" she said in a startled tone. She looked down to the ground and couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her.

Standing way below her was Makarov. But he was dressed in an ugly tuxedo, his hair was groomed in a failed attempt to make it as if he had more hair, he had on a horrible smelling cologne and was carrying a bouquet of mixed flowers.

"I love you." he suddenly said. Porlyusica looked at him and then slammed the door right on the spot.

"What the hell?!" Porlyusica shrieked. That was a first, Makarov is usually lusting over some of the young women in the guild. She locked the door in her home as well as the windows. Great, now she lost all her energy. Porlyusica removed her cape, put her hair down and took her medicine before putting out the candle and beginning to fall asleep.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard music; guitar music. It sounded Ukulale like... and horribly played. Porlyusica got out of her bed and walked over to the window and opened it. There, she found Makarov playing a ukulele terribly and looking at Porlyusica with a cheesy grin and a loving gaze. What made it worse was that what he was playing had lyrics too:

_"Oh Porly, oh Porly how beautiful you are._

_From your old wrinkly skin to your graying pink hair._

_Oh Porly, oh Porly how smarth you are. _

_From your medicine making to your-"_

**CRASH! **Before he could even finish the first verse, a vase landed straight on his head; Porlyusica slammed her window shut.

"Come on Porlyusica." Makarov pleaded "Please go out with me."

"Screw you!" Porlyusica screamed "Get out of my sight!"

"Just one dinner. I promise you won't regret it!" Porlyusica thought for a moment; was it going to be worth it? Or was he just going to lust after other women the whole time?

"Alright." she replied "This is your one chance though-"

"Woohoo!" Makarov cheered like a teenager who just asked out the hottest girl in High School "You won't regret this!" with that said; he left.

_How did I get myself into this? _Porlyusica asked herself _I hate humans, yet I took his offer... Ugh, I really need to re-think things. _She walked over to her bed and covered herself in her covers before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The Guild was closing around Ten at night, the only ones there were Max, Mira who was having a conversation with Laxus and Carla who was in a conversation with Wendy. Max looked around the Guild Hall before deciding to sneak away. He sneaked into the cleaning closet that was near the bar. The door creaked open and Max turned on the light.<p>

"Excuse me?" he began "Are you in here?" No answer; the only one there was a broom.

"I saw you earlier today. And you haven't left my mind once." Max said to the broom; still no answer "Your the most beautiful broom I ever saw. I-I can never take my eyes off of you. I think I love you!" The broom stayed silent for a moment and didn't give an answer... well of course it wouldn't give an answer, it's a broom!

"Oh Broom!" Max squealed at the apparent response "Come here!" he grabbed the broom and kissed the tip of the handle. He grabbed the broom and put it into a dip and kissed it harder; just when he was about to dart his tongue out, he heard the door creak open. There, standing there in shock, was Carla.

"What the hell!?" she screamed.

"Um..." Max tried to say "I can explain..."

"How can you explain this!? Honestly, this is horrible!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Mira asked me to get the broom. She needs to sweep the bar area before the night ends. Now give me the broom before I freak out." Max sadly handed the broom over to Carla who used her Aera magic and flew out of the room with the broom.

_Goodbye Broom._ Max said to himself _I'll see you soon my love!_

* * *

><p>Carla switched out of her Aera magic and began to walk to Mira with the broom in tow.<p>

_What in Edolas's name did I just witness?! _Carla thought _Things have been acting weird all day today. That Romeo boy just won't leave Wendy alone. And Lily and Happy just won't leave me alone..._ Carla suddenly stopped in her tracks; her eyes began to show signs of terror and fear:

_** "Lucy!" **__screamed Natsu. Lying on the ground in the streets of Magnolia was Lucy; and she wasn't breathing. Gajeel was holding an unmoving Levy in his arms and screaming for her to wake up. Juvia was leaning against a brick wall and barley breathing._

_**"Erza! Please!" **__Jellal screamed at a non breathing Erza. More visions of the women in The Guild lying dead in one of the men's arms or lying on the floor haunted Carla. One of those women was Wendy and her._

_"Carla?" asked a voice._

* * *

><p>Carla soon snapped out of her trance. What was all of that? Does it have to do with the men's weird behaviors? Carla shivered at those thoughts; they just wouldn't leave her mind now.<p>

"Carla!" came the voice. Carla looked up and soon looked into the eyes of Mira "Oh my goodness! You look like you've seen a ghost!" She took the broom from Carla and picked her up "Let's get you some tea to calm you down."

Mira heated up a pot of water, got some tea leaves and stirred them before giving it to Carla. But as Carla drank her tea; she knew that no matter how many cups of tea she drank that night and tried to forget about it; she knew that she wasn't going to get a wink of sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next week: Love Triangle Chapter! MiraxusLaxana**


	8. Chapter 8: When Lightning strikes

Author's note: Chapter 8! This one is a Love Triangle Chapter! I whichever side you guys pick I'll be rooting for ya both.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: When Lightning Strikes<strong>

Mira cleaned the glasses on the bar for most of the day. She watched as the potential couples flirted with eachother throughout the day. This was a great day for match making; so many potential couples were being born before her very eyes! But one thing Mira never thought about was her own romance. She never once thought about finding a man and settling down. She was normally finding someone for everyone but she never found that right guy for herself.

"Hey Mira." said a voice. She looked and discovered Laxus sitting at the bar with a smile on his face.

"Hello Laxus." Mira smiled slightly.

"Mind if I have a beer?"

"Of course." She put a mug down and poured some of his usual beer into the mug before he gave her a tip and took a sip.

"Something wrong?"

"No.. I've been just thinking that's all."

"About?"

"Romance.. Nothing really it's kinda stupid."

"You can tell me."

"Well..." Mira hesitated "I noticed I'm always playing the match maker in The Guild but I never really found myself a man for me."

"Well," Laxus began and Mira noticed a blush spread across his face "what do you look for in a man?" Mira blinked at that question, no one ever asked her that before.

"One that's romantic?" she said with a questioning tone "Who treats me and everyone around him with respect. Who wouldn't hurt his comerades, and someone who everyone will like. Oh, and could face the wrath of my little brother if he threatens him."

Laxus' eyes sparkled hearing those words; those qualities best described him! He treats his comerades with respect, a lot of Fairy Tail grown to like him again after he changed his ways, Elfman was no big deal, all he had to do was promise to bring her home at 11pm and they were ok.

"Hey Mira," Laxus began "you want to go for a walk?" Mira raised an eyebrow.

"But, I'm on bar duty!" Mira replied.

"Screw that, get Kinana to take your shift. You're going with me!" he lifted Mira up and took her out of The Guild.

* * *

><p>The sunset sky shined brightly on Magnolia. Mira looked up at some of the stars that were beginning to shine on Magnolia. She heard so many rumors going on at The Guild about yesterday. About how many new couples were starting to take form. She was so happy, yet yearned for a romance of her own. She began to notice the awkwardness of the walk began to grow more tense as her and Laxus walked; maybe she should lighten the mood somehow.<p>

"You just came back from a mission didn't you?" she asked. Laxus looked at her with a bright red blush.

"Yeah," he began while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck "It was at the mountians not too far from here."

"How'd it go?" Laxus smiled at Mira.

"Easy." He bragged "The enemy was a group of robbers who stole from a local village. I went after them and found them kidnapped by female Vulcans in the Rose Mountians. Those things were all over them cause they were guys. I just kicked their butts and won."

"Does sound easy." Mira chuckled "Yeah, but I missed you mostly." Mira's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a bright pink when she heard this.

"What?" Mira blushed.

"You heard me, I like you." Laxus admitted. Mira suddenly felt light headed. Was this a dream? Was she struck by lighting or something?

"You ok?" Laxus asked with concern; Mira nodded before almost falling over "Here! There's a bench near by, let's get you over there. He took Mira's hand and guided her over to the park bench "I'll get you some water." He left for five minutes before coming back with an ice cold bottle of water. She took a long sip from the water before swallowing and calming down.

"I got something for you." Laxus told Mira. He handed to her an ordinary boquet of flowers. The flowers were black and white with thorns on them.

"Demon Flowers!" Mira gasped. Demon flowers were known to grow in the mountians of Fiore, they are extremely beautiful to the wandering eye but the thing is, only someone who carried the power of a demon in their body could hold them and be unaffected. The reason the flower was deadly was because the flower emits a deadly poison to anyone who don't carry the power of a demon; they would be paralyzed for a week.

"How did you get these? You could of been killed!"

"I used a special potion on myself in order to prevent the poison from working on me." Laxus shrugged "I found them in the mountians and felt you would like them."

"I do!" Mira smiled before smelling them "Thank you!"

"Are you free Saturday night?" Laxus asked.

"I am! Why, what are you planning?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a dinner and a movie that night?" Mira smiled at Laxus, it was about time some guy asked her out.

"I would love to!" Mira smiled "I got to go, Guild is gonna need backup. Almost dinner time." She gave Laxus a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for the guild with the flowers in hand.

* * *

><p>"No way am I allowing this." a voice grumbled from the bushes. Hiding behind the bushes and following Laxus and Mira was Macao and Wakaba.<p>

"She deserves better then that jerk." Macao grumbled.

"I can't agree more." Wakaba nodded "When I start dating her, I'm leaving my wife."

"YOU?!" Macao questioned "If anything, it's gonna be me!"

"Dream on Macao! I'm gonna be with her!" The two glared at each other before getting into an all out fist fight.

* * *

><p>That night, Laxus returned to his apartment with a smile on his face. He had a date with Mira this coming Saturday and he couldn't be happier. Now how was he going to explain this to his grandfather? His grandfather would lust after Mira cause of her beauty. So if they were to marry, was it going to be weird that Laxus' grandfather was going to lust after his granddaughter-in-law? Yes it was. He unlocked his apartment door and entered the apartment. He removed his shoes and his fur jacket, he walked into the living room when he noticed Cana sitting on his couch.<p>

"Hi." she said in a non-chalant tone; Laxus raised his scarred eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her suddenly.

"To see you." she got up from her spot and walked over to him. LAxus noticed she was wearing a top that showed more of her chest than usual.

"For beer? Go to the Guild, they probably got left."

"No, just for you." she cradled her arms around his neck. Laxus began to back away.

"What are you playing at?" Before she could answer, she kissed him; full on the lips. Laxus's eyes went wide, what was she doing? He pulled away from her.

"C-Cana!" He studdered she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Meet me this Saturday at Cardia Catherdrial." she whispered to him "So we can exchange our vows." Laxus stood there in shock and didn't watch as Cana left his apartment as if nothing happened. Laxus didn't move for the next five minutes. He suddenly snapped out of his daze, took a shower, brushed his teeth and soon fell asleep in his lighting colored bed, dreaming about MiraJane Strauss.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Week: CappyCarily, and RoWen!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Cute Romance

Author's note: Chapter 9! I hope you enjoy this one! Ugh, I'm behind on my work for Love Potion #7, School was no help. So If it's ok with everyone, I'm going to take next week off so that way I can get ahead of the game and keep my sanity while I still have it. and this is a slight continuation of Chapter 7... aka post-psychic vision Carla.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Cute Romance.<strong>

Wendy skipped along the cobble stone streets of Magnolia singing a little tune happily. Her two long pigtails bounced up and down with two fuzzy balls on the hairbands. She was wearing a pink dress with a large bow on it, frills on the skirt, white stockings and pink Mary Jane shoes. A new sweets shop opened up down town in Magnolia and Wendy desperately wished to check it out. She carried in a little coin purse that looked like a dragon a lot of jewles she saved up from her missions this past week.

The Sweet shop was pink in color and the silicone caulk was decorated to look like icing. Wendy entered the shop and was amazed by the amount of sweets in the shop. Lollipops, gumdrops, licorice rolls, Pocky, jelly beans, different types of chocolates, truffles, brownies, cotton candy, candied apples, chocolate-dipped oreos with a brownie middle layer, caramel chews and many, many more. Wendy was in Heaven, her mouth was litterally watering looking at all these sweets. She found a magical shopping basket that floated and followed her wherever she went and had a bottomless pit in it. Looks like she was going to be spending the rest of her day here.

* * *

><p>Wendy bought so many sweets she couldn't count anymore. Lollipops, licorice, chocolates and many rare sweets. Fortunately, the shop owner was giving a massive discount on all items due to the fact it was opening day. Wendy payed the man handsomely and skipped her merry was down the cobblestone streets of Magnolia with her bag of sweets.<p>

"Wendy?" A voice called. Wendy looked behind her and found Romeo was hanging out near a street lamp; trying to look like a bad boy.

"Oh, hi Romeo!" Wendy smiled "How are you?"

"Good." he said while removing a tooth pick from his mouth "What about you?"

"Doing great! I just got a bunch of sweets, want to share?" Romeo nodded and went to a nearby park bench to eat a bunch of licorice.

"You look nice." Romeo suddenly said to her out of no where; Wendy blushed at that comment.

"T-thank you" she said with stained red cheeks.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Her face just got a lot redder.

"N-no." Wendy said "I haven't even thought about dating and what-not. I know Carla would scratch any man who asks me out."

"Your cat's nuts."

"She only means well." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"You heard about that new horror movie that came out last Friday?" Romeo asked.

"_**It Came From The Book of Zeref?**_" Wendy asked "Yeah, I heard it got good reviews, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to see it with me this Saturday night?"

"But I'm twelve! That movie's Pg-13!"

"I'm 13, and they said as long as you have someone who is around that age limit to escort you, you're allowed in it. So, wanna go?"

"I got nothing going on that night, so I'm in." Romeo smiled at her reply before taking a quick lick of her lollipop.

"H-hey!" Romeo laughed.

"Let's head back to The Guild." Wendy smiled and the two merrily walked back to The Guild.

* * *

><p>"Carla my love, you look so beautiful!" Happy said to her while handing her a beautiful boquet of flowers. He was wearing an adorable tuxedo and had some of his longer hair was slicked back with Natsu's hair gel.<p>

"No! You're even more beautiful than The Queen Shagotte!" Pantherlily suddenly said to her.

"Boys please." Carla sighed "I'm not even interested."

"Please Carla!" Happy begged "Marry me!"

"She's going to marry me and that's final!" Lily screamed at Happy.

"For Extalia's sake!" Carla screamed "Stop fighting over me! There are plenty of female Exceeds out there!"

"But not as fair as you!" Lily screamed.

"I've had it with you Lily!" Happy screamed "I challenge you to a duel. This Saturday Night in the meadows. The Winner will claim Carla's hand in marriage!"

"You got yourself a duel." the two male Exceeds shook on it.

"Boys!" Carla gasped "I'm not worth it!"

"Yes you are!" the two male Exceeds exclaimed before departing for the night. Carla looked on in shock, what was she going to do? Oh God, she better find a solution to this issue and fast! But wait, since when was Lily even interested in her? He never showed interest once. Something was off, then again the guys have been off lately. Carla began to walk to her destination; hoping to find out the solution to this issue.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Carla began to leave the guild; still shaken up from her vision before. Just as she was about to exit Fairy Tail, something caught her eye. A piece of paper; underneath the bar. Carla walked over to the spot and used her tiny paw to grab the piece of paper. When she grabbed it and read it, she couldn't believe what she read"<p>

**"Love Potion #7" **her eyes widened; she needed to show Levy this immediately.

Carla flew back to Fairy Hills and arrived in hers and Wendy's room.

"Wendy!" Carla called out "Wendy! Where are you child? I need to talk to you!" she searched the room until she suddenly began to hear giggling. Curious, she followed the sound and soon came into the main hang out for all of Fairy Hills' residents; they were all talking about the recent events.

"So Mira got asked out earlier today?" Levy asked while eating a little bit of ice cream.

"Yeah, Laxus just asked her out of the blue." Erza shrugged.

"Juvia is so happy!" Juvia suddenly said while running into the room.

"Gray-sama asked Juvia to marry him!" The girls broke into cheers.

"Congratulations!" Levy squealed.

"About time the Gray asked you." Erza smiled before taking Juvia into a tight one-armed hug.

"Elfman asked me out." EverGreen said while wiping her glasses.

"Same with Gajeel." Levy explained "He asked me out yesterday."

"When's your date EverGreen?" asked Juvia.

"This Saturday night." EverGreen smiled.

"How odd." Erza said suddenly "All our dates are this Saturday. Noticed that the boys are suddenly getting their feelings out towards us recently?"

"Yeah, every guy hit on us except Lisanna." Levy pointed out.

"Well, Lisanna's away on that mission for the next week and a half." Wendy pointed out to Levy "And Bacchus and Cana I know have feelings for each other. But Bacchus hasn't been able to get a hold of Cana."

"Why's that?" asked Levy.

"Apparently the guy drank a liquor that makes you drunk immediately and when he drank it, he got the nastiest case of alcohol poisoning." Erza explained "He's been in the hospital for two weeks."

"Oh my goodness!" Juvia squeaked "Juvia hopes he feels better." Wendy suddenly noticed someone that caught her attention; Carla.

"Carla!" Wendy smiled "Good to see you!"

"I have some news I need to explain." Carla said.

"Hey quick question Carla," Levy asked "has Happy and Lily confessed they like you."

"In a way yes, but, they challenged each other a fight to the death in order to win my hand in marriage. Now listen, I got something important to tell you!-"

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice rang. Everyone looked and found Lucy making her way over to them.

"Lucy!" they all happily screamed in unison.

"Didn't Natsu ask you out yesterday?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, kind of. I was thinking about turning him down though."

"What!?" they all screamed in unison again.

"Lucy you have to go!" Levy told her "It's obvious Natsu has feelings for you!"

"Yeah... About that..." Carla tried to get in.

"I know he does but I don't know how I feel about him!" Lucy explained "I love Natsu, don't get me wrong but I don't know if he really is the one for me."

"Isn't anyone listening to me?!" Carla screetched.

"If you really love him, give him a chance." said Levy "Natsu would only do this for certain reasons. Not only that, it's obvious he likes you more than a friend. He started a team with you! A lot of Fairy Tail Members offered to have him join their teams and he always refused! You're the first he ever joined a team with; besides Happy." Lucy thought for a moment; Levy was right, there were times Natsu shown massive over-protectiveness towards her. She let out a sigh.

"Fine." she said "I'll go. I just hope it's worth it."

"Now!" Erza began "Let's celebrate Juvia's engagement!" The girls began to drink heavily and enjoy the rest of their little party. Carla just sighed and began to walk away from this scene.

_Now was probably not the right time._ Carla thought to herself. She left for her's and Wendy's apartment, got changed and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>No new chapter next week! Following week is :ElfEver!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Where Fairies Fly

Author's note: Happy New Year! And Holy moly! Over 100 follwers! Thank you all for the love and support! This is the final chapter of couples before the big Saturday date night. If any of you heard, we lost a writer on NYE. She was the one who wrote _Your Bloody Kiss._ Personally, I didn't know her but I feel bad. My thoughts and prayers will be with her family and friends during this difficult time (Her friend Open-Book127 will continue her stories) and so, I'm dedicating this week's chapter to honor our fallen. This one's for you plaguemuffins! Hope all you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Where Fairies Fly<strong>

The Guild was bustling with many of the members interacting with each other. Levy was sitting at her table and reading to Gajeel and while he whispered into her ear about how he can't wait for their Saturday night together, Natsu was at an opposite table from Lucy and staring at her with so much love in his eyes while she spoke with Mirajane, Erza was cleaning her sword and humming a very merry tune, Juvia was showing off her diamond ring to a few members of The Guild. Everyone was so happy, so in love. Well,everyone except EverGreen . It had been two days and none of her friends; not even Laxus were hanging with her!

_What is wrong with these primitive idiots? _she thought to herself _They're all fawning over every woman in this Guild, except me! How can this be?!_ She let out a sigh; this wasn't how she planned to spend her day; envying the women in The Guild because their is someone to love for everyone. But what about her? Every guy in this Guild should be fawning over her! Well, then again, they were mostly morons these men. But either way, they should worship her and her fairy like beauty! She sighed at this realization and just grabbed her hand bag and left.

"Where's EverGreen going?" Elfman asked his sister while drinking a mug of beer.

"She's just probably grouchy." Mira smiled weakly "She may just need some alone time right now. Curious, Elfman suddenly got up, payed his fair and left to find the girl he was interested in.

* * *

><p>EverGreen walked the beautiful river path that was near Magnolia. It was close to sunset on this Tuesday afternoon. This was a beautiful sunset, but not as beautiful as she was. There were times EverGreen could be conceited, consider herself a Fairy instead of a human. Those times happened but the truth was she just wanted someone to actually fawn over her appearance for once.<p>

Every guy she dated was either afraid of her or turned to stone. She pretty much gave up after that. For once, she wished she could find a decent man who actually was willing to go on a single date with her and take her best interests to heart. Freed and Bixlow do at times, that's because they're her friends so naturally they're going to care about her. Fairy Tail does as well, well of course; they're just one big happy family.

The only one who seemed to be interested in her was Elfma- she shook her head. There was no way a guy like him would fall for her! She turned him and his sister to stone, and basically scared him into letting her be his partner for the S-class trials. It wasn't the best beginning; but they did start getting along better as time passed. She watched as the stream passed by each rock and the sun go down.

"Need some company?" a masculine male voice asked her. She looked over her shoulder and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Elfman?" she asked "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leaving the Guild so I made the decision to see if you wanted company."

"Well that's nice of you but I prefer to be alone at a time lik-H-hey what're you doing!?" he then plopped himself on the ground.

"Spending time with the most manliest member of The Guild." Elfman smiled to her. EverGreen blushed at the...er...compliment.

"Well, I'm going to head home. It was nice talking to you." she was about to get up when she felt a very large hand grab her arm and pull her closer to the owner.

"What the hell are you doing Elfman!?" suddenly, she felt a set of warm lips against hers and she melted into the kiss. The sun finally settled and soon, a tiny glowing light appeared in the night sky.

"Is that?" EverGreen asked when she spotted it.

"A fairy." Elfman continued. The Fairy flew over to the two Fairy Tail mages and began to let out tiny cries.

"I think she might be lost." Elfman said. EverGreen then held her delicate hand out for the Fairy to land on.

"I admire your people." EverGreen smiled.

"I think I saw your people fly by into the forest earlier yesterday. They fly MANLY!" Elfman told the Fairy. Both compliments cause the Fairy to blush a bit "Just take the next left at the end of the road. Can't miss it." The Fairy smiled, gave her thanks and flew off into the night.

"We did a really good thing." EverGreen smiled while cleaning her glasses.

"We did a very manly thing." Elfman smiled.

"I always wanted to see a Fairy, ever since I was a little girl. Now I got that chance, I would love to see her home someday.

"Well let's do it!" Elfman shouted; EverGreen blinked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Find The Fairy Cove! Where Fairies fly of course!"

"Are you serious, no one had been able to find a place like that! It could take us years-"

"Or an hour." Elfman smiled "I saw an entire group of those go into the woods a few hours ago. They could be living in the forest of Magnolia." EverGreen blinked; he had a point.

"So are we good Saturday night?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah." Evergreen said in a nonchalant tone "We're good."

"Great!" Elfman said to her "See you then!" he got up and left EverGreen sitting in her spot, with a blush on her face.

_I so got him wrapped around my finger._ EverGreen thought to herself. An hour after he left, she got up and went back to Fairy Hills to brag about her day to the girls (and maybe rub it in Erza's face that she got a date)

* * *

><p><strong>Next week: The Big Date Night: Part 1!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11:Date Night Part 1

Author's note: This is it! Part one of date night! I am going to show when the women arrive to their dates and then part two is showing what goes on with the date. Idk how to do this I guess I'll do it like the Tataros Arc (only not as long) Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Date Night Part One: Surprises Come From Everywhere<strong>

Lucy was taking deep breaths as she added the final touches to her outfit for the night. She added a little pink lipstick to her lips and fixed her chest up slightly.

_Well, _Lucy thought _this is it._ Lucy grabbed her handbag, her Celestial Keys and headed straight for the door.

"I can't believe Natsu asked me on date." Lucy said out loud "It's like yesterday when he found me and got me into Fairy Tail. Now I'm going on a date with him. I wonder what it's going to be like.

Suddenly, the thought of her and Natsu having a romantic walk together popped into her head, and soon other pictures of her having a family with him appeared as well. A blonde son named Jude who uses Fire Dragon Magic, a daughter with pink hair named Layla who uses Spirit magic and a half pink, half blonde infant named Igneel. Lucy suddenly snapped out of her state of mind; she really needed to stop hanging with Juvia.

She continued her walk until she reached the Cherry blossom trees of Magnolia.

"Natsu?" she called out.

"I'm over here Luce!" his voice called out. Lucy followed the path that lead tot he sound of his voice and was shocked at what she spotted; there, underneath the Rainbow Cherry Blossom Tree, was Natsu in a black suit, his normally spiky hair combed back into a more Gentlemen's duo. And next to him, was a romantic dinner, waiting to be dug in.

* * *

><p>Levy was walking the streets of Magnolia around Seven-Eight O'clock that Saturday night. She was humming a merry tune and skipping to her own beat; today, Gajeel and her were going to hang out at his house! She could literally feel as if her heart was going to burst; she's been in love with Gajeel for so long, just being invited to his house for the first time made her heart triple in speed. Just as she was walking, she began to think about how Jet and Droy were acting really strange as well. They were more... lovey dovey then usual. <em>Why? <em>she would ask herself. Maybe they heard about Gajeel hitting on her and want to prove their love to her. Either way it was annoying and immature. As she was walking by the bookstore; something caught her eye.

The book she was so interested in was gone! The entire encyclopedia, gone! Sold to someone else! Levy felt her heart drop when she seen this; but wait, maybe the store was lucky and had an extra copy! She looked at her watch and realised it was Seven-thirty, Gajeel was expecting her at Eight; she would have enough time to ask. Levy then walked into the Book Store and walked up to the clerk.

"How can I help you Miss?" smiled The Clerk.

"I saw that encyclopedia on Solid Script Magic you had in the window the other day." Levy explained "I was wondering if you maybe had another copy."

"I'm terribly sorry miss but that one in the display was the only one we had. Someone came in yesterday and bought it; payed it full price, no questions asked."

"You're kidding me!" Levy squeaked.

"No, he just paid for it and left with it." The Clerk said "He didn't scream the type to read, I think he probably got it for someone special." Levy then let out a long sigh and thanked The Clerk for their time and left feeling defeated. She soon arrived at Gajeel's home and knocked on the door. When she did, the door magically opened for her.

"Gajeel?" she called out in the surprisingly clean home.

"In here!" he called out to her "Just leave your shoes by the door." Levy took her sandals off and suddenly felt something on the sole of her foot. it was cold, and felt... like velvet.

She looked down and couldn't believe what she saw; petals, rose petals to be exact. Red rose petals forming a trail. Levy began to follow the rose petals and a scent hit her nose; scented candles? Gajeel didn't strike as the type to use scented candles. Was that romantic music playing in the background? She soon arrived in a room where the rose petals ended. Imagine her face when she saw Gajeel lying on his side, propping his head up with his hand on his King sized bed in nothing but tight, short black boxers, a silk red robe that was open and showed his glorious chest. Next to the bed were two bottles of red wine sitting in a holder filled with ice, some fruit on the nightstand, scented candles that won't melt illuminating the room and in Gajeel's free hand was a wine glass filled with red wine.

* * *

><p>Juvia was on her way to Gray's home, with a smile on her face and humming a merry little tune. She was thinking of ideas for her's and Gray's Wedding. What kind of cake should they have? What should her dress look like? Where should it be? Well, obviously it was going to take place at The Guild in front of all their friends. She couldn't wait to see the look on her Love Rival's face the moment her and her beloved Gray-Sama tie-the-knot. Juvia could imagine what her wedding day was going to be like; bells and flowers everywhere, a beautiful combination of Water and Ice. Maybe a walk around a beautiful pond on a bridge made of pure ice. Juvia soon arrived at Gray's home and was shocked when she found Freed and Bixlow, confronting Gray.<p>

* * *

><p>Erza was wearing her favorite dress which was purple in color and revealed a lot of her clevage. One thing she knew about Jellal is he had a weakness for any part of her...mostly her chest. She began to ponder about what Jellal had planned for their night together. A walk in the park? Dinner? Dancing? A trip to the most romantic spots in all of Magnolia? She snapped out of her dream-like state the moment she thought of that. But one thing that was bothering her was the way the boys have been acting lately. It seemed everyone was doing their best to grab the woman of their choice. Is it because of the lifestyle they live? Where one day you could be alive and the next you'll be dead? Erza shook her head again. She <em>really <em>needed to stop thinking like this. She soon arrived at the desalinated spot and was surprised when she spotted Jellal with two brooms. One in each hand.

* * *

><p>Porlyusica took her sweet time as she made her way to Fairy Tail. Wearing her usual clothes and her usual frown. She marched to The Guild. To be honest, she rather be home alone than going on this date that Makarov begged her into. Was he that lonely since his wife passed? Either way, she was just going to just turn him down gently. Just tell him <em>"Listen Makarov, I'm not interested. So let's just go back to the way we always were."<em> She soon arrived at the Fairy Tail Guild and found a trail of pink and red roses leading to the back of The Guild Hall. She followed the trail until finally, she spotted a very naked Makarov, swimming in the guild's pool.

* * *

><p>Sunset was approaching on this Saturday afternoon. Carla watched as the two male Exceeds began to ready for their fights.<p>

"Is this seriously necessary?!" Carla screamed.

"It is my love!" Happy replied while sharpening his sword.

"It's to prove who is worthy of you!" Pantherlily replied as well while practicing a few swings with his Musica Sword.

"Lector, Frosch, say the line!" Happy suddenly said.

"Wait," Carla said in a surprised tone "when did they get here?!"

"It seemed interesting!" Lector said whle munching on some popcorn.

"Frosch agrees." said the frog costumed Exceed.

"Ok, the rules state that whoever admits defeat or dies will be declared worthy of Carla's heart."

"Wait, DIE?!" Carla screamed.

"No foul play, no leaving the arena. Each side can call a five minute time out but only twice so use them wisely. There will be a fifteen minute break after round two...if you both last that long. And that's it. Ok, the match begins in 3...2...1!" with that screamed, Frosch blew into a whistle that he happened to be carrying around.

* * *

><p>Mira watched as the sun settled on Magnolia in the most beautiful way possible. She was wearing her favorite sundress that her sister bought her for her Birthday a while ago. She couldn't believe this was happening; her and Laxus were going on a date. Yeah, there were moments they both showed interest in each other at The Guild, but why all of a sudden did he take an interest in her? Was he traumatized from a mission and decided to make the move? Did he get jealous seeing all these couples? Well, whatever he was feeling, it worked on her and now, she was going on a date with Laxus Dreyar. S-class mage and Grandson of Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. Was there a chance she could be if the time came? She shook her head on those thoughts; she shouldn't be thinking like that! It was just one date and it was probably just going to be the one. She soon arrived at the destination that they agreed too; Magnolia Lake. She arrived at the destination and soon found Laxus with a row boat and a beautiful boquet of flowers.<p>

* * *

><p>Wendy skipped happily along the path to Magnolia Movie Theaters. She was wearing a sky blue dress with white layers and frills. When you looked at her, she looked like an Angel in the sky. Probably why they called her The Sky Maiden. While she was getting ready for her date with Romeo, Carla seemed to be more uptight than usual.<p>

_"Carla are you ok?"_ _Wendy remembered asking the Exceed._

_"Wendy," said the white Exceed "you can't go on that date."_

_"What?! Why?!"_

_"I have a bad feeling about this, for everyone's dates. I feel they're all not going to end well."_

_"Carla, it's just a movie. Nothing special."_

_"Wendy, don't go on that date! I had a vision the other day; a bad one. Wendy, these dates are going to end in disasters!" _

_"Carla, I'm a grown girl I can handle myself you don't need to constantly worry over me." with that said, she picked her stuff up and left too meet Romeo._

After that, Wendy began to wonder if she should of listened to Carla all the way through. Was Carla just unhappy that her little Wendy was going on a date? Wendy shrugged it off and soon arrived at The Movie theater where she spotted a Romeo in a tuxedo.

* * *

><p>EverGreen was wearing her most favorite forest green dress ever in existence. She couldn't even believe that her and Elfman were going to be going to find Fairies. This was a dream she always had growing up and now she was going to accheive it. It had to be the most happiest day of her entire life. She made her way to the river where they agreed to go on their date when she cleaned her glasses. She couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She was so happy that she was going to see an entire grove of Fairies. She took off her glasses for a moment to wipe them clean and when she put them back on, she found Elfman standing in from of her with a map and an emerald necklace.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note: Ok, this is the chapter at what the girls come across in their dates, next week is a NaLu Gajevy chapter. And a little surprise in that chapter. Hehehe, well, see ya next week!<p> 


End file.
